The Non-clinical Services for Development of Interventional Agents for Infectious Diseases program provides services to facilitate preclinical product development of promising therapeutics for infectious disease-causing pathogens and/or toxins. Services include: preclinical product development planning and evaluation; lead identification and development; chemistry and GMP manufacturing; in vitro and in vivo preclinical microbiological, safety, toxicology and pharmacokinetics.